Indigo
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: this is a random....stupid....dumb short story that i wrote. it's not done yet, but you'll have to wait a while for more. please read and rate!
1. Chapter 1

Gasping, Zann fell, hard. Indigo walked over. He was unconscious. Breathing, but out cold for at least an hour. Satisfied, Indigo started towards the door. Before she left, she walked over and whispered in his ear:

"That's what you get for messing with me," she snarled. She checked one more time, to make sure Zann was really unconscious and snuck out of the room.

Now that she had down that part of her job, she could continue on. Indigo knew that everything depended on her getting out without getting caug----

"Stop right there!" a voice boomed. Hearing the voice, Indigo froze. The person she had thought was out for an hour had woken up…already. Either he had been faking it, or he recovered really fast. Either way, Indigo knew she had made a horrible mistake, and now it would cost her.

Thinking fast, she whipped around, lashing out with her foot. But obviously, Zann had been holding back the last time. Instead of hitting him in the side like she had intended, her leg swung through thin air, almost toppling her.

"Oh Indi, is that the best you can do?" Zann mocked.

"Shut up!" she growled, throwing herself into the air in a stunning scissor kick.

Or at least, it would have been stunning if he hadn't, once again, anticipated her attack, moving out of the way just in time. Indigo landed, slamming into the wall

"Over here Indi!" he called, jokingly.

She ran over, furious, and pulled her arm back, ready to smack in the face. Indigo noticed too late that he had moved again. Her arm was already swinging through the air, and instead of hitting Zann in the face, her hand hit the wall. Barely suppressing her pain, she whirled around, eyes searching.

"Indi, Indi, Indi. You'll have to be faster than that," he crooned, a smug smile on his face.

Rage ignited in her. "Stop calling me that!!!" she screamed. All the pain, everything, faded away. Her entire mind was focused on killing the boy in front of her. Forget her orders; it was too late to just knock him out, take the files, and leave. Zann had fooled her, and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

Indigo pulled the two, short, extremely sharp daggers that had been concealed beneath her cloak until now.

"Oh, now it's going to get interesting!" Zann said, menacingly. He slowly pulled out a long, silver sword.

"That's one way to put it," Indigo said back, just as menacingly. She jumped into the air, cloak streaming behind her, daggers stuck out. But she miscalculated her attack. Instead of driving the daggers straight through his heart; they merely went over his shoulder, herself nearly getting stabbed by Zann's sword in the process.

"Got ourselves a temper do we?" he chuckled. Indigo shook her head, not just in answer to the question, but also to clear her head. They had told her that Zann had a way of messing with people's minds, trying to plant doubts in their heads, making them weaker opponents. But she wouldn't let his mind tricks get to her. She would keep a clear head and keep fighting.

Indigo once again zoomed in for the attack. This time, she got lucky. As she went to strike Zann through, he moved once again. But this time, he didn't make it out of the way fast enough. The dagger sliced his left arm, just above the elbow. Warm, red blood started seeping through Zann's black and silver sleeve. He looked from his arm, to his blood covered hand, and then to Indigo. A fire of pure hatred raged in his eyes.

"You're going to pay for this," he growled.

Happy that she had finally done some damage, Indigo smirked and gave a sassy curtsy, "Gladly!" she mocked. Zann, already angry from being sliced, was none to happy to hear Indigo mocking him. He rushed at her, but his fury made him misjudge himself. Indigo nimbly jumped out of the way, still smirking.

Holding his arm, Zann whipped around, ready for another attack. Standing there, he realized how quickly the tables had turned. Not two minutes before, he had been doing the very same thing that Indigo was doing to him now. He cursed himself for letting this happen.

"Aww, is someone to hurt to fight?" Indigo crooned, happy that she was no longer on the receiving end of the mocking.

"Shut up!" Zann roared, recovering from the shock. He swung his sword through the air, trying to hit Indigo, but she blocked his attacks and jumped out of the way.

"Come on Zann, I know you're better than this," Indigo said, in a sing-song voice. She was having so much fun, tearing him down the same way he tore her down, but one look into Zann's rage filled eyes and she knew she had gone too far.


	2. Chapter 2

scov"Oh, my dear Indi, you really shouldn't have said that!" Zann grinned evilly. Indigo gulped; there was no telling what Zann would do, now that he was really mad. Well, she was about to find out.

Zann flew through the air towards Indigo, totally aggravated. Indigo knew that if she didn't act fast, she was going to be a human shish kabob. At the very last second, Indigo dove underneath Zann, forcing him to go tumbling across the floor.

He whirled around, fire burning in his eyes. Zann started towards Indigo again, being slightly more cautious this time. He grinned, seeing the fear in Indigo's eyes as he slowly crept toward her.

In a flash, Zann was standing above Indigo, his cold sword nearly piercing the skin on her neck. She stared up into his wild eyes, thinking "_I'm going to die; he's really going to kill me_." And yet strangely, Zann just sat there, as if waiting for her to struggle.

Finally, Zann raised his sword, poised to kill her. Indigo squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would be fast. Two seconds later, she heard a sigh, and then the clatter of metal on a stone floor.

Startled, Indigo's piercing, well, indigo eyes flew open. She was no longer in any danger, Zann was gone. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and lifted up her head. The hall was empty, almost as if the fight had never taken place. If it hadn't been for the sword lying next to her, and the blood smudges on the floor, she would have sworn that she had dreamt the whole thing.

She shakily got to her feet, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. She cursed herself; she should have been in better shape.

She ran, the best she could, towards the exit of the vast mansion. She could only hope that Zann was not waiting in the shadows, waiting for her to run past.

Indigo was in luck; she got out without seeing Zann or anyone else. She stopped, trying to catch her breath.

She had failed her mission. Zann was loose and the files were still somewhere in the building. Her master was going to have her head, quite literally to, unless she could talk her way out of it. However, the chances of that happening were slim to none, so it looked like she wasn't going back to the headquarters in Gwithania any time soon. She was stuck here in the small town (meaning the only buildings in it were Zann's mansion and a store) of Dandor until she could figure out how to fix this.

There was only one problem: she was due back to Gwithania in three hours, and she didn't have the files. Indigo really didn't feel like going through another fight with Zann, she was too tired for that, but she also couldn't get in the mansion without running into him.

Indigo had two options: go back to Gwithania and have her master chew her out and quite possibly injure her or try and get back into the mansion and have Zann possibly find and kill her. Either way, she was doomed and she knew it.

Indigo thought for a second. "Shoot." She said, making her way back into the mansion.


End file.
